


Just Sleep!

by DevilSmile, TheWarFedora



Series: Just Sleep! / Wake Up! [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSmile/pseuds/DevilSmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarFedora/pseuds/TheWarFedora
Summary: Don't you breathe for meUndeserving of your sympathyCause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I didAnd through it allHow could you cry for me?Cause I don't feel bad about itSo shut your eyesKiss me goodbyeAnd sleepJust sleep





	1. Chapter 1 - I got a bulletproof heart

"come on Cassandra" Mrs Smith snaps at me,  
I get out of her stupid car that smells of cats and old people and walk over to the adoption center 'Rainbow Smiles Orphanage',  
Yes! it is really called that.  
The door opens and Mary, the head care worker, walks over to me,  
"you must be Cassandra, Sweetheart you need to settle this is your fifteenth home" she says swatting down to my height, which isn`t far as she is only a couple of inches taller than me and I am five foot seven.  
"maybe you shouldn't put me with old bats" I spit storming inside with my stuff.  
Mary sighs and walks back inside, takes my suitcase, walks upstairs and shows me to my new room which I have to share with some girl.  
Oh For Fedora Sake!  
The room is completely pink,  the girl is completely pink and Justin Bieber is playing from her fluffy pink speaker.  
"HI IM JORDAN DO YOU LIKE JUSTIN HE IS HAWT ISN`T HE" she screams over the music,  
"no he should die in a fire" I say throwing the pink covers off my bed on my side of the room,  
"What did you just say bitch" she spits snapping her fingers in my face,  
"I said" I snap my fingers copying her "no he should die in a fire, now get your ass out of my half of the room and take your crap with you" I smirk chucking her stuff, that was on my side, into her arms and pushing her backwards.  
"well I`ve been here longer Bitch so I should have more room" she spits,  
"I`ve been to fifteen homes, most of the time I got moved because I beat up snobs like you" I smirk,  
"well I will get my boyfriend on you so good luck with that" she says scared.  
"Shut up you Idiot" a voice says behind the door,  
 Jordan shouts "Go away Harmony" as I smirk at her,  
I drew a thick dividing line with black dye continued with the dye until my carpet was covered.  
I threw the pink bedding onto Jordan`s side and got out my black emergency paint,  
When I painted my bed frame, my half of the skirting board, door, window and furniture I put up my Emo Trinity posters and Jordan  tried to walk on the carpet and got black all over her feet,  
"aaaah" she says as she trips over covering herself in black.  
The door bursts open revealing a girl with one brown eye and one green, her hair was blue it was shaved on the right hand side and Past the shoulder on the left,  
She laughs and high fives me.  
"Hi I`m Harmony, Oh My Gerard you like MCR too" she says as she helps me put my 'The Black Parade' bedding on my bed,  
"yep, I`m Cassandra, but call me Cass please" I grin,  
I walk with her to her room and we blacken her half of the pink room whilst her room mate, Luci I think Harmony said her name was, throws insults at us and I accidentally hit Luci in the face as I helped Harmony with her Three Cheers Bedding then Harmony puts on gloves to remove the One Direction pictures and puts up her pictures of MCR. FOB and Panic!  
When we finished we sat on her bed and played songs by MCR P!ATD and FOB until Luci went away  
And That was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Not A fashion Statement

It`s been three weeks since I met Harmony and we have become best friends,  
Unfortunately we have to go to school but we met a girl called Georgia and she is awesome,  
Last week Harmony put all the money we saved together and bought instruments, I got a Mikey Way Mustang Bass in sparkly silver and she got a Frank Iero Phant-o-matic in green,  
It turned out that Georgia could play drums and we formed a band, but we don`t have a name, Harmony wants Nice Dynamite, I want Unicorn City and Georgia wants 3 Seconds Of Summer.  But we can't come to an agreement on any of them so we are just going to have to be nameless for a while

Anyway, right now I am walking with my two friends/band mates over to Georgia`s house where we practice, I am wearing a 'Mikey Fuckin Way' T-shirt, Kobra Kid Jacket, Black leggings, Kobra Kid Baseball boots and my Bass is on my back, Harmony is wearing leopard print leggings, a space cat top, black boots, a grey beanie and her guitar is on her back and Georgia is wearing a blue, pink and purple pastel dress with ripped leggings and black gladiator sandals.  
As we got into her front garden and put our instruments down Georgia points out a car pulling up across the road a few doors down.  
Four people got out of the car, one had a fro and one had red hair and.....OH MY ACTUAL FEDORA GOD,  
suddenly they look at us,  
"I said that out loud  didn`t I" I whisper to Harmony,  
"Yep and MCR are now staring at us" she replies.  
"Well well well, if it isn`t the resident Emo`s and their weird friend" We hear a voice say and turn to see Jordan and Luci.  
"well at least my parents want me" Georgia says,  
"Did it hurt when you crawled up from Hell?" Jordan asks,  
"Yes actually, look I got a cut from it" I say showing her my fist,  
"I can`t see a cut!" Luci sneers,  
"take a closer look" I smirk before punching her in the face,  
"you Bitch" Jordan  says grabbing my Bass off the ground and snapping the neck,  
"Hey!" I snarl,  
Luci grabs Harmony`s guitar and cuts the strings with her sharp nails before they throw our instruments at us and walk off,  
"there now they are broken like Emos" Luci laughs,  
"not all Emos are broken" I say,  
"well you all dress like you are" Jordan laughs,  
"It's Not A fashion Statement, It's A Franking Deathwish" Harmony yells at them.  
"AAAND MCR ARE STILL STARING!" Georgia exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3 - For what you did to me & what I'll do to you

As Harmony and I stared at out broken instruments Ray ran across the road and stopped in front of us,  
"you guys okay" he asks,  
"I`M NOT OKAY!" Harmony exclaims sending death glares at Jordan and Luci who were laughing at us from further down the street,  
I curl my hands up into a fist and glare at them as Luci calls out "go jump of a bridge",  
"That`s it I`m gonna kill `em" I say before grabbing my bass by the neck and running at them,  
They scream and I smirk at the saying "For what you did to me And what I'll do to you You get, what everyone else gets You get a lifetime"  
then I swing my bass around like a flail hitting both of them in the face with the back of my bass.  
I walk back over to Harmony, Georgia and Ray who was still stood there and say "I need disinfectant",  
"nice instruments, shame they got broken" Ray says,  
"Thanks" we say,  
"want me to explain to your parents what happened, those are pretty expensive and they will probably be mad" Ray asks,  
Uh Oh.  
Abort Abort Abort  
"Damn would you look at that, time flies, come on Harmony we gotta go, don`t wanna be late" I say grabbing my Bass and Harmony who was clutching her guitar,  
"bye Georgia" we call out before running down the road,  
"Bye guys" we heard her call out after us.  
When we get back 'home' I plug in my earphones and listen to 'Fake Your Death' by Mcr on repeat, run up to the bathroom, pull up the floorboard next to the sink and retrieve a little box.  
Don`t worry It`s not blades, I could never cut, even the thought of it just UGH,  
anyway, I take off my jacket and push up the left sleeve of my t-shirt to get to my upper arm  where there are 5749 lines in a tally all around my arm and the words 'So fake your death or it`s your blame' drawn on with a black tattoo pen, the kind of ones you have to scrub mega hard at to remove but it is still possible,  
I add another line totalling it to 5750 or how many days I have burdened this world.  
Before I could do anything Harmony bursts through the door and stares at the scene in front of her.   
"What are you doing?" She asks  
"nothing." I say rolling my sleeve down.   
"Is that a tally? I have one too. What's yours for?" She asks me  
"How long I have burdened this world. What's yours?" I say  
"The day until I finally get adopted. Permanently." She says.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shut up and let me see your jazz hands

"WELL, ARE YOU READY RAY?  
YEAH  
HOW ABOUT YOU, FRANK?  
OH, I'M THERE BABY  
HOW ABOUT YOU MIKEY?  
EFFING READY  
WELL, I THINK I'M ALL RIGHT  
ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR  
THREE, TWO, ONE, WE CAME TO FU"  
I hear a thud and open my eyes to see Jordan standing over my phone on my side of the room,  
"excuse you potato glue get your Barbie ass off my side of this room" I say getting up and pushing her over to her side  
"what the hell are you doing don't touch me I don't want to catch Emo" she says,  
"you can't catch Emo, but you can catch an Emo....oh wait we are talking about you here" I say running as fast as I can out of my room,  
I run straight into Harmony in the corridor, she is wearing a black long sleeved top that says 'Stressed, Depressed, but well dressed', her many shades of blue jeans that are ripped at the knees, 'I hate the sun' earrings, 'Parental Advisory Explicit Content' bag and is holding her fixed guitar, I look down and see I'm still in my Slytherin Pjs so once I lost Jordan I walk back to my room and change into black leggings, a white top saying 'sorry i'm late: [] I missed my bus, [] locked myself in [✓] I saw a Unicorn', my black shin high baseball boots with red laces and a black/dark grey jumper saying 'don't worry it's not my blood' with blood splatters on it.  
I also grab my Bass, I fixed it earlier with tape which I had drawn the 'Clandestine industries' logo on, on the sticky side.  
I walk into the dining room and wait for Harmony to finish her small amount cereal.  
What? I don't eat breakfast.  
Once she is finished I grab my 'The Black Parade' Bag and we head to the door, as we are about to walk out the door I notice Harmony's feet and say "You're not wearing your shoes.",  
"Oh yeah." she says and runs to her room.  
She runs back down in black knee high boots and we walk to school.  
We would take the bus but that's, Jordan. Luci and the rest of The Douche Canoe Crew's canoe of doucheness.  
The bell rings right as we slip into our Form room seats and Mrs Crooks gives us a warning glance before marking us in on the register,  
We spend the twenty minutes of form drawing on a piece of paper, I manage to write the whole lyrics to 'blood' by Mcr and started to draw a microwave which I wrote Mikey Wave on it and drew Mikey's face on the inside of it.  
Whoo It's Friday that means no Maths.  
I. Hate. Maths.  
My first lesson is Drama and Harmony and I have it together so we walk out of Form and over to our Period one.  
Drama is awesome, except for when we have it on a Thursday because we have a teacher called Mrs Bagot, she talks for half an hour and contradicts our other teacher, Mr Oliver,  
Luckily we don't have her today, We walk into N03 the Drama Studio and...Never mind,  
Mrs B is sat at the teachers desk,  
Ugh.  
"Good Morning class Sir isn't here today so you will have me again, we are going to do written work so we need to go to A11" she says.  
We trudge to the classroom and sit in our seats at the back of the class,  
Miss starts to talk so I zone out until Harmony elbows me,  
"at least look like you are working" she whispers,  
I open my Drama book and hide my paper I had drawn on in form under another page,  
Every time Miss looked away I would add to my Mikey Wave drawing until Luci, who is unfortunately in this class, calls out "miss Cass is'nt working",  
The teacher walks over as I slam my page over but I wasn't quick enough and she snatches the paper.  
"detention after school" she says,  
"well that's just bloody great" I huff,  
"band practice" Harmony says,  
"I KNOW" I snap and immediately regret it "sorry I didn't mean to snap I just" I say slamming my head on the table.  
"It's okay Cass, I don't mind. Miss could Cass not have her detention at lunch time because she has to get back to home by half past?" Harmony lies to Miss Bagot.  
"Harmony would you like to join her in detention?" Miss asks.  
"Not really." she says.  
"Then be quiet and get on with your work. I'm sure her parents wont mind." Miss says,  
"they don't mind at all" I say sarcastically,  
Miss continues her half an hour lecture of things we already know/ don't care about and Harmony and I go back to not listening until the bell goes for Period two,  
Yay I have Geography, I love Geography and Miss Stevenson the teacher is pretty cool but I don't have it with Harmony because she picked Dance in the option block I picked Geography in,  
I walk to F01 (Geography) and Miss is standing outside greeting us,  
"Morning Cass" she says as I walk in,  
"Morning Miss" I say giving her a small smile,  
I collect my folder and plastic zip up bag containing the controlled assessment I am doing and go to my seat at the back of the class,  
I write up another part of my Controlled Assessment for an hour until the bell goes for break.  
I walk out of class and make my way over to the quad where I usually hang out with Harmony and Georgia.  
As I walk past The Douche Canoe Crew Luci yells "FAT BITCH" at me,  
"Soz, I don't talk to greasy little peasants" I smirk,  
"I'll get you for that, my boyfriend will beat the Emo out of you!" Luci screeches as her boyfriend jumps off the bench.  
Oh Snap Crackle and Pop!  
I sprint away to the other side of the quad where my friends are waiting and we hang out, talking and listening to music until the bell rings.  
Harmony and I have science together so we wave goodbye to Georgia and go to E03 and line up outside the classroom until our Teacher Mr Youde lets us in.  
Once we are in the classroom we pick up our books and sit in our seats at the back of the room.  
"Today will be our last lesson together for this unit, You will go back to Mr Buchanan to complete Chemistry unit Four" Mr Youde says,  
The whole class groan in unison, we like Mr Buchanan we just all HATE our seats...and the work... but mostly the damn seats,  
In Mr Buchanan's room I sit at the front on the left in between two annoying smelly boys and Harmony sits at the front on the right on her own, in front of Luci.  
"Anyway let's make pretty fire" Sir says like a little kid talking about sugar.  
We get out all the equipment and turn on the Bunsen Burner, taking it in turns to put solutions into the flame making it change colour,  
One of the flames turned bright red like exactly Gerard Way's hair so I grin at Harmony and say "Gerard Flame",  
we laugh and continue the experiment until the bell goes and I say bye to her and head over to F05 for my History lesson with Mr Carter,  
History pretty much flew by, It was the usual day with Sir being sarcastic to the idiot girls who ask stupid questions and say random nonsense, but today we also watched some program on Nazi Germany (because that's the unit we are doing),  
The bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom and waited outside F01 for Harmony,  
We met up with Georgia and went to the canteen,  
When we stepped through the doors I spotted The Douche Canoe Crew and said "oh Joy",  
They were sat near the dinner queue so we would have to wait near them,  
Bring on the insults.  
The three of us casually walk into the queue and wait to get food,  
As we got closer to the front Jordan's new boyfriend -Jason, Joe or whatever, she has a new one every two weeks so I really couldn't give a unicorns ass- yells "what are you having Emos Death pasta",  
"no, I was actually going to have a biscuit made with the bones of my enemies and their blood to drink" I say scaring them which makes me laugh because I love being creepy,  
I smirk at them as I pull out my drink from my bag.  
It was a bottle filled with Shloer Red Grape so It looks like blood, I take a drink of it and see them gag out the corner of my eye.  
"what can I get You?" The dinner lady asks me when I reach her,  
"umm..could I have a biscuit please" I say awkwardly,  
She hands me my biscuit and I pay using my dinner card which I give to Harmony after because she always loses or breaks hers and I don't eat much so she may as well use the little money we get given off Mary and Martha to buy food.  
I don't have breakfast, I only eat a biscuit for lunch and I grab a portion of chips or something for tea because the food back at the home is just disgusting mush.  
Once Georgia and Harmony buy their food and we have warded off The Douche Canoe Crew and their petty insults we sit at a table in the back corner of the canteen and eat.  
One of the idiot boys in our year walks up to the table and slides into the seat next to me,  
"Soo Cara Date?" he says,  
"Its Cass and its the 24th" I say,  
"yeah I know but.." he tries,  
"nope I am not going to play your stupid games I know exactly what you are trying to do so get off me and go back to that giggling pack of hyenas you call friends" I say,  
he gets up and wanders back to his pack who were all laughing and passing money around, they were most likely betting on whether I would fall for it and say yes or not.  
God I hate boys, this is why I don't trust them because you never know if they are serious about things or if its all just a stupid joke to them.  
The bell goes for fifth period so we walk down the corridors together until Georgia says bye because she has maths, but her maths classroom is near the English class me and Harmony have now,  
Harmony and I walk into Do4 and sit in our seats which are next to each other but unfortunately on the same table as Luci and Jordan.  
Ya know I really do hate my life sometimes.  
Mrs Fraser our English teacher says "today class we will start a project that will count towards your GCSE grade",  
Whoop whoop!, (please note the sarcasm there),  
"you must work in a group of three and produce a board to show who you are, this includes a written piece where you will explain in detail the items you picked and the colours, styles and layout you chose" Miss continues,  
Oh great threes.  
Harmony and I obviously chose to work together but everyone else in this class is either popular, an ass hole or stupid, oh wait they are practically the same thing.  
"No I am not allowing you two to work together" Miss says,  
Please don't be talking about me and Harmony, Please don't be talking about me and Harmony,Please don't be talking about me and Harmony,  
"Jordan and Luci you can not work together, Luci go and work with that table at the back, Jordan work with Harmony and Cass" Miss says,  
YESS!...Oh...Fudge Nuggets.  
"BUT MISS" Jordan whines,  
"YEAH BUT MISS" Harmony and I chorus.  
"girls you need to learn how to work with each other, here is your board get started" Miss says handing us an A1 size wooden board.  
We split the board into three sections and removed Jordan's section from ours,  
"MISS THEY ARE RUINING IT" Jordan yells,  
Miss walks over and frowns at us "girls why have you removed Jordan's section?",  
"because..It is to show how we are different and separate" I say,  
Miss nods in approval and walks away,  
Harmony and I high five for my quick thinking and we go and grab paint from the front of the class,  
Jordan covers hers in a sickly pink colour whilst Harmony and I cover ours in black.  
By the time the paint has dried the bell goes signalling home time.  
Well for everyone who isn't in detention.  
"alright class have a lovely weekend, your homework is to complete your boards by our next lesson, Tuesday" Miss says,  
"Miss we have a lesson on Monday" a girl says,  
"no, Monday is Aspirational Day" Miss says as everyone leaves the classroom.  
YAY!...because Stupid Aspirational Days arn't worthless or boring or anything.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm not dead, I only dress that Way

I drag myself to A11 to find Miss Bagot not even there. WOW!.  
I stood there for ten minutes before deciding to leave, As I was about to get up from the wall I was leaning on Miss appears,  
Took you long enough.  
"ah Cass, come on and sit down for fifteen minutes to reflect" Miss says,  
"but Miss it has already been ten minutes, I really can`t be late" I complain,  
"do you want me to make it half an hour" Miss says,  
"No!" I say,  
"then sit down, you know I am shocked at your behaviour, you have never acted like this before" Miss says,  
I sit down at the back of the classroom but Miss walks over "when I said sit down I meant in front of me",  
I get up and sit in front of her desk, staring at the clock and daydreaming whilst she drones on at me,  
Come on.  
Come oon!,  
Please,  
I look back at the clock to see I have ten minutes left.  
Aww. Crud.  
"Cass!, Cass!, Cassandra Rogers are you listening to me!, I said I want you to take these to Mrs Fraser, she will probably be in the English office in F Block" Miss says.  
Yeah My school is weird, the head of Maths AND English moved the Maths and English classrooms around to mix them so my English classroom is in 'D' Block (The Maths Block...well now it`s English too I guess) and my Maths Classroom is in 'F' Block (The First floor is English...and Maths and the Ground floor is Humanities, like Geography, History and Religious Education).  
I walk across the school, seriously why does Drama have to be the opposite end of the school to 'F' Block, an whilst we are on the subject why is a Drama teacher giving an English teacher things.  
When I get to the English office I knock on the door and My old English teacher Mrs Johnson opens the door "Cass what are you still doing here?",  
"I had a fifteen minute detention" I say,  
"You have a detention?, but it`s 3:19, you should be gone by now" Miss says,  
"Miss Bagot was ten minutes late but I still have to have the full fifteen minutes so I will be here 'till 3:25....anyway I have a delivery for Mrs Fraser" I say bored,  
Mrs Fraser walks over and we have the exact same conversation I had with Mrs Johnson before I hand her the stack of papers which makes her huff in annoyance.  
I walk back to Mrs Bagot`s classroom and look at the clock to see it`s 3:23, two more minutes,  
"I`m going to be nice and let you off two minutes early" Miss says,  
Oh Yeah that`s soo generous Miss.  
I grab my stuff and race out of the school building before she changes her mind.  
Only to run slap bang into Luci and Jordan`s boyfriends.  
Yay Me.  
They spit at me and start pushing me around,  
"you like that Emo, you like the pain" they Jeer.  
They continue to push me closer and close to the road until they push me so hard I trip and fall backwards.  
Into oncoming traffic.  
I feel an impact and I am suddenly falling.  
I feel my head hit the floor and everything goes black.  
When I wake up my head feels funny,  
I hear someone say "she looks dead"   
I open my eyes and I see I am in a hospital bed with a cast on each arm and I am being stared at by Harmony,  
AND MIKEY EFFING WAY!.  
"she`s not dead she only looks that way....SEE" Harmony says when she notices I`m awake.  
"I`m not Dead I only dress that way" I say with a smirk.  
A nurse walks in and says "alright Cassandra you have been given pain meds to help with the pain so you will feel strange and  I am going to take some blood",  
"It`s Cass..." Harmony says correcting her.  
She produces a large needle right as Gerard Way walks in and goes wide eyed at the needle.  
Wait what,  
Why is Gerard here,  
And why is Mikey here.  
And...Oooh, the nurse took my blood,   
Wait why is there another needle?  
"I just need a little more"  
Hey that`s MY blood.  
The nurse walks away with my blood but before she leaves she turns to Gerard who is very pale "are you okay sir?",  
"yeah..It`s just needles you know" he replies,  
"okay, well Cassandra" the Nurse begins,  
"it`s Cass..." Harmony interrupts,  
"may act a little strange because of the pain meds..." she says  but I interrupt her singing loudly,  
"WELL THEY ENCOURAGE YOUR COMPLETE COOPERATION  
SEND YOU ROSES WHEN THEY THINK YOU NEED TO SMILE  
I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW  
AND THEY LOVE ME FOR IT HONESTLY I'LL BE HERE FOR A WHILE  
SO GIVE THEM BLOOD, BLOOD, GALLONS OF THE STUFF  
GIVE THEM ALL THAT THEY CAN DRINK AND IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH  
SO GIVE THEM BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOOOD  
GRAB A GLASS BECAUSE THERE'S GOING TO BE A FLOOD  
A CELEBRATED MAN AMONGST THE GURNEYS  
THEY CAN FIX ME PROPER WITH A BIT OF LUCK  
THE DOCTORS AND THE NURSES THEY ADORE ME SO  
BUT IT'S REALLY QUITE ALARMING CAUSE I'M SUCH AN AWFUL GIIIRL  
WHY THANK YOU!  
I GAVE YOU BLOOD, BLOOD, GALLONS OF THE STUFF  
I GAVE YOU ALL THAT YOU CAN DRINK AND IT HAS NEVER BEEN ENOUGH  
I GAVE YOU BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOOOD  
I'M THE KIND OF HUMAN WRECKAGE THAT YOU LOVE!"  
"like that..." the nurse says before leaving.  
Suddenly The door bursts open and Mary storms in "CASSANDRA ROGERS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BEING CARELESS PLAYING NEAR A ROAD",  
"Bish say wha" Harmony responds,  
"Yeah coz I totes Mcgoats like to play in traffic" I answer annoyed,  
"Harmony, Martha is waiting for you in the car" Mary says,  
"I`m. not. leaving. without. Cass" Harmony protests,  
"you should go to your mother, your friend will be fine" Gerard tells her making me bust out laughing and the Way brothers give me a confused look.  
"who the hell are you, and these two trouble makers don`t have a mum or a dad, well I know I would shoot myself if I was related to them" Mary sneers,  
"Gee, thanks you Bish Fish" I say.  
"I am Gerard Way. Leader of The Black Parade. I am the Killjoy Party Poison. I-" Gerard says but Mary interrupts him   
   
"I have only ever heard two other people talk like that. you.car.now" Mary says to Harmony,  
Harmony goes to speak but the door bursts open and the guy who hit me runs in.  
"Cassandra?" he asks,  
"BOB?" Gerard and Mikey exclaim,  
Oh God.   
"Oh Hello you two, what are you doing here?" Dad asks not very nicely,  
Well that`s just great.  
"we were just seeing if she is okay" Mikey says,  
Why does the guy who hit me have to be my bloody Dad.  
He gave me to an orphanage when my Mum died In a car crash, she took her hands off the wheel and looked away from the road,  
"Well he clearly hasn`t shot himself" I say so only Mary hears,  
"FEEL GUILTY?, SHE IS AN ORPHAN. YOU SHOULD FEEL GUILTY. FEEL THE GUILT. FEEL IT. NOW..." Harmony says,  
"Harmony stop.....Im not technically an orphan" I whisper to her interrupting her,  
"oh, you mean, him, ooooooooooh" she says shutting up.  
I see Harmony slowly walking toward the door giving me a small wave before I hear her run down the corridor and The Way brother`s awkwardly follow.  
"Hi Dad" I say forcing a smile,  
"Come on Cassandra, The Nurse says you can come home now" Bob says,  
I double blink and Mary says "Mr Bryar here...your Father has come to take you back home ",  
I double blink again and Mary says "I have already packed everything",  
She throws my suitcase on me and I double blink at her and Dad before she says "oh yeah, you have casts on both arms" and passes the suitcase to Dad who takes it before helping me out of the bed.  
FML.


	6. Chapter 6 - Back home

As Dad drives me back 'home' I absent mindedly hum the tune of 'Teenagers' until I see Dad grip the steering wheel "DO NOT SPEAK OF,SING, HUM, WHISTLE, LISTEN TO, HAVE MERCH OF OR OR EVEN BREATH THAT BAND",  
Well Jeez So.ry!  
"You will also get rid of, that, Bass, give it to that weird friend of yours along with the rest of your band rubbish, give me your phone and you wont be seeing those friends of yours again, they are bad influences" he continues,  
"will I be able to breath or is that against the rules as well and do I have to keep my pee in too or can I use the loo or is that too MCR for you" I ask,  
"CASSANDRA I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT WORD" Dad yells,  
"I didn`t say the word I said the abbreviation" I say,  
"you are lucky it is your first day, another incident like that and you will be in big trouble" Dad warns,  
"okay dad, I am sorry for saying MCR,   
I will not say MCR otherwise known as My Chem and My Chemical Romance  
or speak of,sing, hum, whistle, listen to, have merch of or or even breath anything of  
Gerard Arthur Way, Raymond Toro or Frank Anthony Iero Jr, Michael James Way,  
the musicians who make up My Chemical Romance, otherwise known as MCR and My Chem  
because you are the former drummer for My Chem  otherwise known as MCR and  My Chemical Romance   
with Michael James Way, Gerard Arthur Way, Raymond Toro and Frank Anthony Iero Jr,   
and I know that you no longer like Frank Anthony Iero Jr, Michael James Way, Gerard Arthur Way or Raymond Toro.   
Also known as the Killjoys, Raymond Toro, being Jet Star, Frank Anthony Iero Jr, being Fun Ghoul, Michael James Way, being Kobra Kid, and Gerard Arthur Way, being Party Poison," I say trying to fit in the band members names and the band as many times as possible.  
"oh, for Gods Sake, Cassandra what did I just say" Dad snaps,  
"you just said oh, for Gods Sake" I smirk,  
We spend the rest of the journey in silence.  
When we reach the house, which was in the middle of nowhere, Dad helps me out the car and a tall woman with bleached blond hair and the most obvious hair extensions ever, opens the front door,  
"Bob, you are back, hello you must be Cassandra, I`m your new mummy" she says bending down to my height.  
"It`s Cass and I`m fifteen not three" I say,  
"well the name on your birth certificate and the one I gave you was Cassandra" Dad says,  
"actually Mum named me" I say,  
"well that woman is dead, Holly here is your new mother" Dad says,  
"well Holly is defective, so you should take her back to the shop you found her and ask for a refund" I say before walking inside,  
"DO NOT BE RUDE TO YOUR MOTHER" Dad yells after me,  
"I`m not being rude to mum I was talking about Holly" I say as Dad leads me to my new room.  
when he opens the door all I could think was oww.  
The walls were bright white like the bedding and a little heart shaped rug, the skirting board and door frame and door was neon pink along with the wardrobe, the shelves , bed frame, carpet, curtains, lampshade, light switch and bin.  
"so do you like it, It was Holly`s Idea"Dad says,  
"It`s pink.....and white" I say,  
Dad puts my suitcase on my bed and takes out my things separating them into two piles,  
He put all my Mcr posters, albums, bedding, Mikey Way T-shirt and Kobra Kid jacket, other clothes and other merch into one pile along with my Bass which he threw carelessly on top making the tape come loose and the neck to separate from the rest of the Bass again.  
he helped me put up my Fall Out Boy, Paramore and Panic! posters, he also put my Fall Out Boy, Paramore and Panic! Cds on the shelves.  
"you can keep the clothes you have on...unless there is anything from that band, and Holly bought you some more clothes" Dad says showing me the various shades of pink and white dresses and tights hung up in the wardrobe.  
"...I don`t like pink" I say,  
"I thought you wouldn`t so I told her to get you some black clothes too" Dad says pointing to the couple  of plain black dresses.  
Yay dresses.  
"right  now to get rid of that lot..oh and phone" he says putting his hand out,  
I pass him the phone and he deletes all my Mcr music and photos, blocks the internet and blocks and deletes Harmony and Georgia`s contacts in my phone before adding his, the home phone and Holly`s numbers and handing the phone back to me.  
"now lets go so you can say bye to your friends and dump that rubbish" he says leading me back to the car, helping me in and putting my stuff on my casted arms in a card board box.  
When we get to the street I get out and walk to the Mcr houses, Gerard and Frank live with Harmony now in one and Mikey and Ray live in the one next door.  
I knock on Gerard`s door and he answers it to see me awkwardly standing there with a box balanced on my casts.  
He shouts up the stairs for Harmony who runs down to the front door with only one shoe on.   
I stand there looking upset with my bass, my old and loved  Kobra Kid jacket and all my band merch in a cardboard box balanced on my casts. I try to explain to her that I can`t see her or have these any more but I can see she doesn't understand what I mean.  
"Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Atomic Diamond and Kobra Kidding had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano. So it's time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, Keep your gun close" I pause knowing she`ll understand in Killjoy terms and using our Killjoy names we gave each other.  
 "And die with your mask on if you've got to" Harmony finishes taking the bass and merch off me.   
"Here, Is the traffic..." we say together before Dad gets out the car and drags me away.  
"I'll keep it safe!" I hear her shout before the car drives off.  
When we get back home I go to my room and play some Paramore songs whilst lying on my bed.  
Holly walks in with some hair beach and says "whilst you live here you can`t look like you are mouldy so I got you this bleach but don`t leave it in too long or your hair will go white",  
I smirk as she leaves and put the bleach in my hair, 'accidentally' leaving it too long turning my hair as white as Gerard`s was in The Black Parade.  
I walk downstairs and Into the Kitchen to get a drink, Holly is in there making some stupid heath smoothie,  
She turns around whilst blending it and shrieks when she sees my hair, taking her hand of the blender making the content splash everywhere.  
ESPECIALLY ON ME!  
Dad runs in and sees my hair "well that`s different",  
He helps Holly clean up whilst I have to change.  
Into a BLOODY KNEE LENGTH PINK DRESS.  
I put it on and scowl at my reflection in the mirror.  
Suddenly the doorbell rings and I run to answer it.  
Gerard is standing there with Harmony who says "Hi we are looking for Cass" whilst holding back laughter.  
"Shut your face.......Do you ever wear shoes Harm?" I say,

"I try not to." she smiles,

"And I thought I hated shoes" I laugh  
"WHO IS IT" Dad yells,  
I smirk and say "IT`S HARMONY AND GERARD ARTHUR WAY, BROTHER OF MICHAEL JAMES WAY, LEADER OF THE BLACK PARADE AND THE KILLJOYS AND LEAD SINGER OF MCR OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MY CHEM AND MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE THE BAND YOU USED TO DRUM IN WITH MICHAEL JAMES WAY, GERARD ARTHUR WAY, RAYMOND TORO AND FRANK ANTHONY IERO JR, BEFORE THEY KICKED YOU OUT AND YOU STARTED TO HATE THEM AND WONT LET ANYONE SAY OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MY CHEM AND MCR OR GERARD ARTHUR WAY, MICHAEL JAMES WAY, RAYMOND TORO AND FRANK ANTHONY IERO JR....."  
"STOP IT....WHO IS IT REALLY" Dad interrupts.  
"she is telling the truth Bob, she left her phone here, so we brought it back oh and By the way love your phone background" Gerard says,  
I start blushing because it is Mikey in a tutu, and Harmony starts laughing so I say "oh well Harmony`s is WAAY better" I smirk as Harmony stops laughing.

"What is it." Gerard asks interested,  
"You don't even wanna know" Harmony stammers.  
"ooh he does" I smirk,  
Dad snatches the phone and slams the door in their faces.


	7. Chapter 7- It's time to do it now, and do it loud

I hiss and cover my face with the duvet as Holly throws the curtains open shining sunlight into my eyes,  
"Rise and Shine Cassandra it is time to get up" Holly says,  
"UUUGGGHHH TOOO EARLY GET LOST" I say from under my duvet.  
Holly pulls the covers off pulling me onto the floor in the process.  
She drags me down to the Kitchen and puts some weird twig things in a bowl in front of me "eat!",  
"No thanks" I say pushing the bowl away and getting up,  
"where do you think you are going young lady sit down" Holly tells me,  
"Bog off" I say and go back to my room to get changed into my only good clothes (the sorry I'm late t-shirt, its not my blood jumper, the only pair of shoes I own and my black leggings),  
There was a knock at my door and I hear Dad say "Cassandra I want you to apologise to your Mother",  
"SHE, is nothing to me" I spit,  
"who's she the cat's mother?" Dad jokes,  
"well she is not mine" I say,  
I look down at my phone and see I have gotten a text from an unknown number   
'Yo Yo Homeslice ~AD',  
I imediatly know It is Harmony because A stands for Atomic Diamond her Killjoy name,  
I text back 'Ghost me ~KK' meaning Kill me, and The K stands for Kobra Kidding My Killjoy Name,  
'Motorbabies ~AD' Harmony sends meaning run away and meet us,  
'I'll meet you at the Killjoy hideout ~KK' I say meaning Georgia's house,  
'Do it now and do it loud. ~AD' Harmony sends,  
'Killjoys Make some noise~ KK' I send letting her know we will practice,  
I put my phone in my pocket, put a chair in front of my door and walk over to my window, which I unlatch and open just wide enough for me to slip out.  
I pull the window shut again and quickly climb down to the front garden which I swiftly exit and run to the bus stop.  
After paying the fare I sit down and the bus drives to a stop near Georgia's house.  
I get off and run over to the front garden where I see Harmony and Georgia with their instruments and my Bass.  
"....uh....guys?" I say holding my casts up.  
Harmony and Georgia look around thoughtfully until Harmony yells "AH HA" in my face and points to the Mcr houses,  
She dodges through cars running across the road and knocking on the door to her house,  
"Harm you don't need to knock you live here....what the" Gerard says as Harmony pulls him across the road,  
He stands there awkwardly as Harmony runs back across bringing each band member over one at a time,  
"umm why are we here harm?" Ray asks,  
"Could you possibly play the bass for us Mikey?" Harmony asks in a childish tone,  
"okay...so why did you drag us across?" Frank asks,  
Harmony shrugs and shoves my Bass into Mikey,  
"Hey careful you'll brake it.....even more" I say,  
"Okaaaay, what am I playing?" Mikey asks,  
"hold on" I say using my fingers the best i could to take my phone out and use it searching for a recording,  
"damn it!" I say when I can't find it,  
"what?" Gerard asks,  
"I, did, have a recording of my bass part in the songs we wrote but my dad deleted them" I groan,  
"I think I have copies" Georgia says running inside to get her phone,  
Georgia runs back out waving her phone about "which one?",  
I look at Harmony and raise my eyebrow a little before saying "Joyriding!",  
Georgia plays the recording and the sound of me playing my Bass plays through the speaker,  
"Okay, I think I got it!....Is that really you, it can't be" Mikey says,  
"Tanks" I say sarcastically,  
"I didn't mean it like that..." Mikey says,  
"I know I was joking....besides I can prove it in four weeks when these damn casts come off" I smile,  
Georgia, Harmony, Mikey and I walk into the garage where the speakers and instruments and Mic are set up and Ray Gerard ad Frank sit on the wall waiting for us to begin,  
"ready?" I ask,  
"four, two, Five" Harmony says nodding and counting us own in the weirdest way possible,  
Mikey, Ray, Frank and Gerard give her a weird look but me and Georgia are used to it,  
"well at least she didnt say Tortoise, Tiger, Owl like last time" Georgia says into her Mic before she begins to play the drums, and Mikey follows as I start to sing  
"I'm not sure what they said  
But if it's true I'll bet  
It's just one more thing I'll regret  
I hate my weaknesses  
They made me who I am"  
Harmony joins in with her guitar, at the chorus'  
" 'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'  
As I felt your pain wash over me  
So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes  
Cause I hate the look that's on your face"  
She pauses her guitar only playing for each chorus, but we continue,  
"These things inside my head  
They never make much sense  
So I wouldn't hold my breath...  
I hope I die before they save my soul  
'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'  
As I felt your pain wash over me  
So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes  
Cause I hate the look that's on your face  
Don't hang up  
Because I don't have anyone left here  
Don't give up  
Don't hang on to anything I've said  
I hate my weaknesses   
They made me who I am  
It makes no difference  
I'm insignificant  
'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'  
As I felt your pain wash over me  
So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes  
Cause I hate the look that's on your face   
"Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay"  
As I felt your pain wash over me  
So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes  
Cause I hate the look that's on your face  
And this is not the end for us"  
Gerard, Frank and Ray stand up clapping and yelling,  
"DO! ANOTHER!!" Frank yells even though he didn't need to yell,  
"It's really hard playing a song you just heard" Mikey complains,  
"fine we will make it easier for ya" Harmony says before smiling at me, I know exactly what song she is thinking of,  
"Look alive, Sunshine" I start and see Mikey and Georgia catch on and begin to play,  
"109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit  
You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying  
I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter  
Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive  
A system failure for the masses,   
antimatter for the master plan  
Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny  
This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
All you crash queens and motor babies  
Listen up!  
The future is bulletproof  
The aftermath is secondary  
It's time to do it now and do it loud  
Killjoys  
Make some noise" I say,  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na" Georgia and I sing,  
"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill 'em all  
And we crawl, And we crawl, And we crawl! you be my detonator  
Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it  
But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me" Harmony joins in  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na" Georgia and I sing,  
"From mall security" Hamony sings,  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"To every enemy"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"We're on your property,  
Standing in V formation"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Let's blow an artery"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Eat plastic surgery"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Keep your apology,  
Give us more detonation  
More, gimme more, gimme more  
Oh, let me tell you about the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman?  
Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me, you animal"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"You run the company"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Fun like a Kennedy"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"I think we'd rather be,  
Burning your information"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Let's blow an artery"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Eat plastic surgery"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Keep your apology,  
Give us more detonation  
And right here, right now  
All the way in Battery City  
The little children raise their open, filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the Juvie halls and the Ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon  
And garbage scream out 'What will save us?'  
And the sky opened up  
Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one  
Wants to die  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Make no apology"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"It's death or victory"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"On my authority  
Crash and burn, young and loaded"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Drop like a bullet shell"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Just like a sleeper cell"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na" Georgia and I sing our last 'na's  
"I'd rather go to hell,  
Than be in a purgatory  
Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
Pull this pin, let this world explode" Harmony finishes,  
right as we finish playing the last note of the song we hear the familiar voice of a cat being strangled...I mean Luci and Jordan,  
"oh look it's the Emo's playing at being a famous band....losers" Luci mocks,  
"You like Falling Boys, Panicking! Discos, Chemical Romances, Paraless, and TubeYoubers. You CAN'T sing, you CAN'T dance, and you DON'T know how to be a NORMAL female. Face it. YOU are NEVER gonna make it" Jordan says,  
"I Don't wanna make it, I Just wanna.." I pause whilst Harmony and Georgia play the opening to I'm not Okay and Mikey catches on to what we're doing and joins in, "punch you in the face for insulting our favorite things and failing at mocking us with a quote" I finish with a smirk.  
"Whatever losers" Luci replies,  
"Oh and CassANDRA I do believe that is your Dad over there getting out of that car...you are just too easy to distract" Jordan smirks before walking off,  
"CASSANDRA" my Dad yells,  
"We're going down, down in an earlier round" I say,  
"And Sugar, we're going down swinging" Harmony says before pulling a cord and making the Garage door close.  
"CASSANDRA IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES I SWEAR YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE" Dad yells,  
"I'm basically already grounded for life" I say,  
"OPEN THIS DOOR" Dad yells kicking the door,  
"DENT IT AND DIE" Georgia yells,  
"SHUT IT YOU LITTLE BRAT AND GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER" Dad snaps,  
"mother will hear of this" Georgia says sassily,  
"HEY DON'T SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY" Harmony yells running through the garage and house to the outside and storming up to Dad as we watch through the windows in the Garage door.  
He grabs hold of her and holds on tight.  
"Get your filthy hands of my daughter." Gerard says and walks up to Dad and Harmony.  
"She's not your daughter. She never will be your daughter. She is an orphan." Dad spits  
"Harmony isn't an orphan." A voice says "She has a mother." Holly appears from behind Dad and comes up to Harmony.  
"Let go of her Bob." She says.  
"Harmony dear, it's me. It's mummy." She says.  
WHET  
"What?!" Harmony shouts  
Bob stares at her "Harmony is your daughter? I thought you meant someone else!" Dad explains,  
Harmony whispers something and starts to cry little and Gerard notices. He comes up to her and gives her a hug.  
"What's up Harm?" Gee asks quietly.  
"Get away from my daughter." my Holly says,  
"She's not your daughter anymore." Gerard tells her "I signed the adoption forms."  
"Harmony dear, come to mummy." Holly says. Harmony stops crying and goes up to her.  
"You're not my mother. I only have Daddy Way, Uncle Mikey, Princess Fro Fro and Mummy Iero. They are my family now." Harmony says to her.  
"Who's Mummy Iero?" Holly asks.  
"I'm gonna have to be FRANK with you. Because it's not you, it's Frank." Harmony says and goes up to Gerard who now has Mikey standing with him.  
Holly starts to cry and Dad walks up to Gerard and Mikey saying "you bastard, you made my wife cry",  
He goes to punch Gerard but Mikey gets in the way so Dad hits him instead breaking his nose.  
I open the Garage and run out,  
Dad runs up to me getting in my personal space so I yell at him,  
"BACK UP, MAKE SOME ROOM, I AM DEAD SERIOUS, I AM NOT THAT PRETTY, BACK THE F UP",  
Dad jumps back startled "I just wanted a perfect family with the perfect wife and the perfect daughter. I have the perfect wife, I just need the perfect daughter. It could have been you Cassandra.",  
"It will never be me YOU ARE NOT MY DAD" I yell,  
"That's where you are wrong Cassandra...." my Dad says,  
"MY NAME IS CASS" I say,  
Dad grabs my arm tight hurting me because of the cast,  
Tears start to cloud my vision and I see the blurry figure of Mikey running up and punching Dad,  
Dad releases me and I fall to the ground and see Dad throwing Mikey onto the hard concreted ground,  
I blink when I hear a loud sickening crack and see Mikey cradling his arm in pain, and Gerard and Frank throwing punches at Dad whilst Ray runs over to me and says "are you okay?",  
I nod and he continues "don't worry I called the police when he arrived and they have heard everything".  
Ray walks off and I hear Ambulance and Police sirens getting closer.  
When the police and medics arrive a medic runs over to me and asks "are you okay?",  
I nod my head but he still checks my casts until he is satisfied and walks over to help clean the cuts Frank and Gerard managed to get.  
I turn around and see my Dad and Holly getting hand cuffed and shoved in the back of the police car  
Gerard and Mikey get into the back of the ambulance. Harmony comes up to me and pulls me into the car with Ray sat in the front. Harm gets into the back seat but Frank dive bombs over us to get to the middle,  
When Frank gets off me I jump out the car and sit in the front next to Ray.  
When we get to the hospital Harmony and I sit on the chairs in the waiting room a Ray and Frank find out what room Mikey is in,  
"Room 13 in the A and E ward" Ray says to us,  
"wat?" Harmony asks,  
"...the room Mikey is in!...." I say obviously,  
"hey that's the same room you were in!" Harmony exclaims,  
"No shi....p dip Harm" I say as we stand up,  
"hey look they have cream soda in that vending machine!" Harmony exclaims dragging me to it,  
"go ahead we will met you there" I tell the confused Ray and Frank,  
Once Harmony got her can drag her down the halls.  
We speed up a little when we hear shoes clicking behind us,  
Suddenly they stop and we turn around when they say "Hello sweethearts",  
Holly, Ugh.  
"they let me go seeing as there is no evidence I have done something, you naughty naughty little children" she smiles sickly at us moving in front and blocking our path.  
"Excusez moi s'il vous plaît, shift your big fat fake ass out of ze way" I snap but she doesn't move.  
She grabs our arms and we hear two voices "HARM! CASS! GET OFF THEM".


	8. Chapter 8 - The lights are out

Gerard and Mikey (who had a gauze on his nose and a cast on his right hand going from his hand to just below the elbow) came running up to us, they were yelling at Holly who was holding our arms tighter and tighter.  
"OWW, Again with the CAST and the GRABBING and the CRUSHING"  I complain.  
Holly lets me go but keeps a strong grip on Harmony.  
"Bish I will mess you up if you don't get off my arm." Harmony says calmly,  
Gerard says "don`t worry Harm, we`ll get help!" and he runs off with Mikey,  
When they have gone I hit Holly over the head with my casts knocking her out,  
 "OwwwwwwwW" I complain holding my arms in the air,  
"Help me find the Ways." Harm asks,  
We set off going down the corridors, splitting up,  
Harmony runs into me yelling and shoving her phone in my face with a picture of Gerard and Mikey "I FOUND THE WAYS THEY WERE SAT LIKE THIS BECAUSE GEE SAW A NEEDLE. I think. I didn't actually ask."   
"haha, I`ll be right back just need to use bathroom" I lie to Harmony,  
I turn the corner and walk in the direction of the toilets but walk straight past them and go outside.  
I know that once everyone is out of the hospital they will take me back to the orphanage.  
I can`t go back I will just get adopted and dumped again or moved to another orphanage, like always.  
Sighing I get my phone out and text Ray`s phone a message to Harmony,  
'Alright, Atomic Diamond  
The lights are out & the party's over'  
'It's time for me To Put On My War Fedora,  
start running and say goodbye, for a little while,  
& I know you're gonna miss me,  
So I'll leave you with this'  
 'You know that big ball of radiation we call the sun?  
Well it'll burst you into flames  
If you stay in one place too long  
That is if the static don't get ya first'  
'So remember even if you're dusted  
You may be gone  
But out here in the desert  
Your shadow lives on without you'  
'This is Kobra Kidding  
Signing off'  
once they have all sent I take off running as fast as I can to my Dad`s house and pack all my things that I own and like and swap out my shoes for my new Kobra Kid baseball boots.  
So I leave the dresses and pink things that are apparently clothes.  
Next I run to Georgia`s house because I remember seeing my beloved Kobra Kid jacket there, someone must have brought it over, there is no point taking my Bass though.  
I trust they will take good care of it.  
I run out of the front garden before Georgia sees me and replace my hoodie with my jacket and set off running in a random direction.  
I end up standing in a field "It's so peaceful and pretty I think I'm going to vomit." I say to myself laughing a little at what I said,  
I hear a scoff behind me and turn to see Jordan,  
"AAHHH! IT'S A THINGY!!!" I exclaim,  
She sneers and steps closer,  
"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEEY! HEYEYEYEYEYEEE! BACK OFF! BACK OFF! BACK OFF! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE! AAAH STRANGER DANGER, GET BACK FROM ME!!!" I exclaim,  
"oh shut up weirdo, why are you dressed like that get lost on your way to a costume party little baby" she sneers,  
"Excuse me? 'SCUSE ME?!" I say getting closer to her,  
"what you gonna do go running to someone oh wait your Dad`s in prison," she laughs,  
"Bing-bong! Bring it on!" I smirk,  
She goes to punch me but I duck out of the way and she falls over me instead,  
"What? How?" she spits,  
"Speeeeeed is keeeey!" I smirk,  
"Who do you think you are you little Emo freak" she spits,  
"I am a stegosaurus...everybody do the dinosaur!" I smirk annoying her and 'accidentally' kicking her in the face whilst dancing about,  
"I`ll have you for this" she threatens,  
"You do you, and I'll do me. And we won't do each other... probably. That was a good poem right there" I smirk,  
"UGHH" she yells and storms off,  
"F you in the A and have a nice day!" I call after her waving with my middle finger.  
Once I got bored of the field I walk down the nearby road to a park,  
Once I get there I sit in this tunnel tube thing on the climbing frame, for a bit.  
After a while I start to get tired and fall asleep with my head resting on my stuff.  
I wake up to Mikey staring at me,  
"BEJESUS CHRIST!" I exclaim my words echoing.  
"well hello to you too, like your Jacket and shoes, Kobra Kidding" he laughs helping me out once I have grabbed my things,  
"We match" he grins putting his cast next to mine,  
"yeah but i`m way more hardcore" I smirk lifting my other arm net to our arms,  
"Come on lets get you back" he says holding my hand.  
"NO!" I say pulling out his grip,  
"what?" he looks at me confused,  
"I don`t want to go back to the orphanage they will just adopt me I will be taken back because they change their minds and I will be moved away to another orphanage" I say,  
"well It`s good luck I had these filled out then" he grins putting adoption papers in my face.  
"Wanna run that by me again?" I ask making sure I heard correctly,  
"I`m going to be your legal guardian as soon as I hand these papers in" he smiles,  
I grin and he takes my hand again side hugging me and leading me to a car,  
"no" I say,  
"what?" I ask,  
"you arn`t driving with one hand, you could crash" I say,  
"It`ll be fine I drove here didn`t I" He says reassuringly,  
"My mum had one had on the wheel when she crashed" I say,  
"fine if it makes you feel better we will walk and I`ll ask Ray to pick my car up" he says and we start walking.  
First we walk to the Orphanage and Mikey hands the papers in whilst I wait, after about twenty five minutes he walks out and we walk down the street.  
I yawn and Mikey smirks at me "tired?",  
"nope" I yawn,  
without warning he picks me up, I lie in his arms startled for a bit, but he is warm and i`m freezing so I fall asleep again.  
When I wake up I see I am in a bed with my My Chemical romance covers on it and all of my things are put up in the room which has Fall Out Boy lyric quotes on my left wall, Panic! at the Disco ones on the right wall, My Chemical Romance ones on the wall opposite the door and Paramore lyric quotes on the last one, all in blood red with blood red paint dripping down the wall from where the ceiling meets the walls,  
I look over at my phone and see It is half seven, but i`m not tired since I slept alot earlier yesterday,  
It`s all the damn running.  
I get up and throw on my Mikey Way top, my don`t worry it`s not my blood jumper and ripped leggings before stumbling downstairs and into the kitchen where Ray was frying bacon and making coffee.  
Speaking of coffee, as soon as the coffee maker clicked off Mikey dashed into the room and practically drank it all at once.  
"MIKEY!" Ray complains "now I will have to make more",  
I roll my eyes and get up walking over to the Kettle which just boiled and poured it in a cup which already had coffee granules and sugar in, before drinking it through a straw,  
"HEY" Ray complains again "that was mine",  
"want it back?" I smirk,  
"no thanks....anyway, for that you can`t have any of my nice bacon,you will have to get cereal or something" Ray says,  
"Oh n poor me I don`t get the food I wasn`t going to eat anyway" I say sitting with Mikey at the table,  
"You judging my cooking missy" Ray teases,  
"no I don`t eat breakfast never hungry enough" I explain when I feel their eyes on me,  
"bit hot for a jumper isn`t it?" Ray asks,  
"nah i`m fine" I say,  
"Your face is red you are too hot" Mikey says poking me in the face,  
"im fine" I say,  
"Cass don`t be silly" Mikey says,  
"I`m not....I have nothing on underneath" I lie quickly,  
"I can see your black t-shirt Cass" he says matter of factly,  
Damn it, I get up and walk through the hallway but Mikey cuts me off at the stairs,  
"New Dad is not fun. New Dad is unfun. New Dad is least fun." I mutter,  
"yeah I am what you hiding?" he asks,  
"nothing" I say,  
"then why are you making yourself overheat" he smirks,  
I sigh and throw my jumper at him as best as I could being my arms are in two casts,  
"nice t-shirt..that why you didn`t want to take this off?" Mikey asks,  
"n...yes!" I lie,  
"what`s that?" Mikey says grabbing my arm with his un-casted arm.  
AWW SHI...OOT.  
I try to pull away but he pushes my sleeve up and frowns at the 5758 tally marks and the words 'So fake your death or it`s your blame' I had drawn on with a wash off tattoo pen,  
"What`s this" he asks,  
"I....got bored and did that for no apparent reason" I try,  
he raises his eyebrow at me,  
"Fiiine....It`s a tally" I huff,  
"no really!, a tally of what?" Mikey says sarcastically,  
"howlongihaveburdenedeveryonewithmylife" I say,  
"what?" he asks,  
"Everyone has always told me I was a mistake and a burden, It`s a tally of how many days I`ve burdened everyone" I say,  
Mikey doesn`t say anything but he hugs me before walking away and re appearing with a wipe "take it off, you arn`t a burden" he says,  
I take the wipe and scrub the mark off before flinging it at Mikey so it hit him in the face and run in to the kitchen being chased by him,  
I dive behind Ray and stick my tongue out at him,  
"Ray can`t be your human shield forever" Mikey smirks,  
"no he can`t and besides I have better things to do" I smirk back walking to my room.


	9. Chapter 9 - We lit the fire

"CASS GET YOUR BUTT UP AND WEAR YOUR SPORTS STUFF, COME ON OR YOU WILL BE LATE" Mikey yells,  
I drag myself out of bed, change into Black Panic! at the Disco Are You Nasty? Shorts, a plain black t-shirt and my old black baseball boots which I wrote 'The Black Parade' on with tipp-ex and stumble into the kitchen,  
"Morning sunshine!" Ray smiles,  
"no" I mumble knocking back my coffee and resting my head on the table.  
"We just got the letter about today, a 'Physical Education Aspirational Day, please come in your sports kit and don`t forget keep fit and have fun' " Mikey says coming into the kitchen with his coffee,  
"Why do I have the feeling there is something you arn`t telling me?" I ask suspiciously,  
Mikey puts on his flawless poker-face but I can see Ray smiling behind his mug so I raise my eyebrow at him "What!",  
"Nothing" Ray replies too quickly,  
"come on you`ll be late want me to drive you?" Mikey interrupts us,  
"nah it`s fine i`m walking with Harm" I say getting up and going to pick up my bag but deciding against it, there is no point of bringing one.  
"See Ya!" I call out before walking out the door and knocking on the door to Gerard`s house,  
"Wouldn`t wanna be ya" Mikey replies probably about having to do sports,  
"Ready cousin?" I ask,  
"Yep...wait ...cousin..." She stammers "Do you mean..... Are you now Cassandra Way?"  She asks. She wore a black hoodie that said 'Just Do It Later.' jogger bottoms that had emojis all over them with galaxy trainers and she wore her hair in a high ponytail.  
"Hell yeah I am let`s go" I grin.  
We get to school and sit in our form seats with a few minutes to spare before the bell for once,  
Mrs Crooks walks into the room and does a double take when she sees us, After she completes the register she begins explaining about 'The Super Fun Sports Aspirational Day',  
"Once the bell goes for the end of form you will go to the back field where your parents are waiting with Mrs Elson to join in the fun day" Miss grins at our shocked faces,

WHA...  
The bell goes and everyone hesitantly makes their way to the back field, when we got there we saw Mrs Elson, everyone else's parents and Ray, Frank, Gerard and Mikey were there too.  
They were all wearing sunglasses,  really short black shorts and a plain black tank top but Mikey was wearing baseball boots like my Kobra Kid ones  but bigger...obviously and had the Kobra Kid symbol on his red hoodie, Ray had Jet Star baseball boots and the Jet Star symbol on his blue hoodie, Gerard had Party Poison baseball boots and the Party Poison symbol on his yellow hoodie and Frank had Fun Ghoul baseball boots and the Fun Ghoul symbol on his green hoodie.  
They were also getting really weird looks from the other parents who were just wearing a normal tracksuit.  
"Harm...Is it just me?...or...are you...seeing....This?....Too?" I ask,  
"nope it`s real" she replies as we walk over.  
"so this is what he mean when he said Wouldn`t wanna be ya..." I think out loud,  
"what?" Harm asks,  
"nevermind.." I say,  
"HI GIRLS!!" Frank says excited,  
"...hi..." we reply,  
I feel the back of my foot being stepped on and turn to see Jordan,  
"Oh hi there Cassandra, Hi melody" we hear Jordan say,  
"MY NAME IS HARMONY" Harm snaps,  
"oh so.ry I just came over to say that me and my new family will run rings around you in the challenges today" Jordan smirks.  
"Where`s your little sidekick then?" I smirk back,  
"A...She is ill, but that doesn`t matter us three will still beat you six" she smiles walking away,  
"Now, now Jordan. be nice...maby they will make it into the top ten" the snobby woman behind her laughs,  
"Puhlease, PESANT!, we are the FABULOUS Killjoys!, Nobody can beat US" Uncle Gee gloats sassily.  
OH DEAR GOD.  
"oh really?" snobby woman`s husband challenges,  
"Ya, Really!" Mikey tells him.  
GREAT, NOW I`M GOING TO HAVE TO DO RUNNING AND STUFF. YAY.

"Now you`ve done it!" Harmony sighs, "we HAVE to run now and they`ll beat us",  
"No they won`t" Ray say optimistically,  
"Hello...person who can even run an eighth of a lap without collapsing and having Icy lungs here" I wave,  
Frank waves back and I face palm.  
"RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP, FIRST COMPETITION IS THE RELAY RACE" Mrs Elson calls out "oh and Jordan, you and your family will have to run twice because there is only three of you when everyone else has six",  
As we pass Jordan Harm and I smirk at her "sucks to be you" we laugh.  
We get into our places and wait for the race to start, Harmony is running the first 100 meters with the baton, she will pass it to me, I will pass it to Ray who will pass it to Frank, who will pass it to Mikey, who will pas it to Gerard for him to finish the race with the last 100 meters.  
"ON YOUR MARKS" Everyone gets into the crouching running start position thing, "GET SET.....GO" Everyone with a baton starts running,  
When Harmony gets near i set off slowly until she pushes the baton into my hands and I speed up.  
Hey maby I will be able to run this time....It`s getting a little hard to breath....okay keep running you are fine....NOPE NOPE NOPETY NOPE NOT FINE....nearly there....AIR NEED AIR!....Ray isn`t that far ahead....OKAY NO ICE STABBING LUNGS ICE STABBING LUNGS!....I must be close, Ray has set off....CAN'T BREATH!....just a little more....GET OUT MY LIFE!.  
I slam the baton into his hand and collapse onto the grass trying to regulate my breathing but it is still sharp and painful.  
"WAY DOWN!" I hear Harm yell to Mikey, Uncle Gee, Frank and Ray.  
"Harmony take Cass to the toilets to get her some water" Miss says,  
Harmony helps me to the toilets but when we get there we hear a clank and turn to see a can of hairspray ON FIRE, and the door clicks locking.  
Harmony starts to panic and frantically ring people on her phone, I would help but I didn`t bring mine.  
THE FIRE IS SPREADING,  
MIKEY ISN'T PICKING UP AND NEITHER IS GERARD OR FRANK.  
"HELLO" I hear Ray answer  
THANK GOD,   
I try to listen to their conversation but everything goes distant and my vision blurs,  
The last thing I see Is a Frank Shaped figure running through the closed window shattering it.


	10. Chapter 10 - If I could be with you tonight

I can hear  buzz of people talking near me and I struggle to open my eyes, when I do I have to use my arms to shield them from the harsh light.  
Wait  a second my arms are bare, THE HELL, what happened to the casts,  
"CASS YOU ARE AWAKE, YOU HAVE BEEN OUT FOR SO LONG THAT YOUR ARMS HEALED AND THE CASTS WERE TAKEN OFF" I hear Frank yell,  
I cringe at the loudness and see Ray hit Frank,  
"...I`ll go get the nurse then" Frank says,  
Once my eyes adjust I see Frank walk into the door, Ray and Uncle Gee grinning at me and Mikey in the corner looking like someone just killed a unicorn,  
"Mikey she is awake!" Uncle Gee says to him,  
Mikey doesn't reply, instead he gives me a disapproving look....."what crawled up his ass and died?"  
I give Uncle Gee and Ray a confused look as they collapse onto the floor laughing and Mikey looks even more annoyed,  
"....whet?" I ask,  
"NOTHING CRAWLED UPP MY ASS AND DIED THANK YOU VERY MUCH.....SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he snaps,  
"...oh....oops......you sure...sounds like it just got further up" I snigger making Uncle Gee and Ray -who had just managed to get up- collapse again.  
"CASSANDRA! I need to speak with you, alone!" Mikey says,  
"ooooh you are in deep trouble now. you are way down..." Ray says,  
"WAAAAY DOWN MARK THE GRAVE" Uncle Gee and Ray yell running out the room like children.  
"You have some explaining to do!" Mikey says to me,  
"...the answer is three" I say,  
"i'm not joking why did you set the school bathroom on fire" he says,  
"'scuse you!, I did not set nothing on fire I mean " I say defensively,  
"then why was a lighter found near you?" Mikey asks,  
"Well I don't know, I don't own a lighter BUT OH YEAH I would bring a lighter and leave my CHEWING GUM, my PHONE, or a DRINK at home?..do you even know me!" I say sarcastically,  
"she has a point you know" Ray says through the door,  
"this is PRIVATE RAY..P.I.V.O.T" Mikey says trying to spell out private.

"and, that is NOT how you spell Private it's P.R.I.V.T.E not pivot....wait..P.R.I.V.A.T.E" I say,  
before anyone could say anything else, a doctor walks in with Uncle Gee, Frank and Ray behind him,  
"Hello I am Doctor Iplier" he says shaking my hand,  
"Hi, I'm Cass I make jokes when I'm uncomfortable" I reply,  
"well you will be able to leave once I have talked to your Guardians, you can change whilst you are waiting" he says leading the four 'adults' outside,  
"Being alone Sucks!" I say as Frank smiles at me closing the door,  
I jump out of bed and change into my clothes, waiting for them to finish speaking about me.  
"Cass!" Mikey says walking into the room with Ray ,  
 "you have been out quite a while you know it's the last day of school today before the summer holidays" Ray says,  
"great" I say unenthusiastically,  
"...I'm sorry for accusing you...forgive me?" Mikey says,  
 "Oh I wish I could, but I don't want to" I say pushing past him and leaning against the wall next to Frank,  
"what's with her?" Frank asks,  
Mikey shrugs "she is in a mood",  
"...okaay..well me and Gee will stay here and wait for Harm to wake up"Frank tells him,  
Ray and I get in Mikey's car and Mikey drives us back home, Mikey keeps trying to talk to me but I ignore him and rest my head on my arm, which is perched on the car door, and stare out the window.  
"..if you don't stop being moody I might just make you go instead of being nice and letting you be at home...I don't want you stropping around the house" Mikey adds,  
"eff off" I hiss getting out the car,  
"excuse me.." Mikey says shocked,  
"yeah! excuse you! you heard me!" I say walking off down the street.  
"CASS!" I hear them yell which makes me walk faster,  
I take out my phone and earphones plugging them in so Panic! at the Disco floods into my ears,  
Music and walking always help calm me down, I remember when one of my foster parents took my phone and I walked away trying to calm down, apparently that didn't work though.  
I look up at where I have ended up and shiver,  
I HATE graveyards, can't stand them, they always give me a horrible cold shivering feeling, and yet here I am.  
"Hi mum, Happy Birthday" I say to the stone I ended up at "great i'm talking to a stone!",  
"that doesn't make you crazy" I hear a voice behind me say,  
 "no it doesn't...because I already am" I say laughing a little and turning around and seeing a little seven year old girl,  
"Amelie!" I hear someone yell,  
"Am" I hear a little boy yell,  
"seems like you are wanted" I say,  
"but what about you?" she asks,  
"i'm sixteen, today in fact so I can go places alone if I want and besides no one wants me right now I messed up" I say,  
"how?" Amelie asks confused,  
"well lets see, adopted like a bazillion times, been to hospital five, found out that today was today, got mad at my current family, ran off and now I'm probably gonna get sent back" I say  
"why did you get mad about your birthday...did they forget?" she asks,  
"they never knew....anyway that's not it really" I say moving to the side to revel the headstone 'Briar Rogers-Bryar 20th July 1979 - 20th July 2005'  
"AMELIE there you are" A man says running up to us....wait...Oh My Fedora.  
"hey you're one of the Ways aren't you.....Harmony?" Dallon asks walking over and extending his hand,  
"wrong Way, I'm Cass" I say shaking his hand,  
"why are you at a graveyard?" he asks,  
"it's my birthday" I say,  
"and that links because?" he asks confused,  
"It's my mum's too.....and her.....day of....mmmmyeah...that...thing...you know" I say cringing,  
"oh...OH! right!" he realises "and Mikey is looking for you",  
"really?" i ask,  
"why are you so surprised, of course he is...actually here he is now" Dallon says turning to reveal Mikey running up to us,  
"CASS!" he says as we collide and he hugs the living bajesus out of me,  
"...can we actually get out of her...like right now....don't..like graveyards....please" I say slowly getting creeped out at where I am.  
Once we get away from that place Mikey turns to Dallon and says "can I speak to Cass alone please",  
"yeah sure" Dallon says but doesn't move,  
"Dallon.." I say,  
"what...oh yeah sorry" he says walking off with his two kids,  
"you know you can tell me anything right? you don't need to keep running from your problems" Mikey asks,  
"yeah.....I just have...trust issues..it's complicated" I admit,  
"okay..well happy birthday!" he grins,  
"whet?" I say,  
"c'mon" he says dragging me away.


	11. Chapter 11 - Vampires will never hurt you

Mikey drags me back to the house and bursts through the door,  
"What the actual Frickin', Frackin', Frockin' Frank Frickle Frackle Freckle are you doing?" I ask once we step inside into the dark hallway,  
Mikey shushes me and stands in anticipation,   
I was about to speak when the lights come on and loads of party poppers go off.  
"SUPPRISE!" Dallon Weekes, Brendon Urie, Mikey, Uncle Gee and Ray say,  
"PPRISE!!" Frank joins in late only just letting his party popper go off.  
I stand there shocked at what is going on,  
"here open this first" Uncle Gee says kicking the largest present, which said "oww" lifted off the ground a little and walked towards me,  
"Hi Harm" I smirk,  
"damn it Frank!" The box curses,  
"what did I do" Frank gasps in mock shock.  
"I told you this was a stupid idea but no you just shoved me in the box" the box replies,  
Frank kicks the box and it upturns revealing an annoyed and tangled up Harm, I help her out and she jumps on Franks back "PIGGY BACK RACE!" she yells kicking Frank, I run and jump on Ray and we race after them.  
"GO PRINCESS FRO FRO!" I laugh grabbing two tiaras from a cupboard full of feather boas and stuff on the way past, I place on on Rays Fro and throw one to Harm who catches it and plonks it on Franks head.  
When we get into the living room where everyone else is Frank and Ray drop us onto the couch and collapse next to us.  
The doorbell rings interrupting our laughter and Harm goes to answer it "Hello welcome to the other Way residence, this is not my house, If you want Gerard Way you have gone the wrong way If you want Moikey Way or anyone else please say now before I slam this door in yo face"  
"I'm here for my Mike" a chavvy female voice says.  
Bitch What!, he is my Moikey Wave.  
A very short snooty looking woman waddles into the room,  
"MIKE" she says giving him a creepy grin.  
"CAKE" Frank says almost mimicking her, "FOLLOW ME DWARVES" he adds,  
"HIYA EVERYBODY" the creepy woman screeches  
Harm and I skip after Frank singing "Hi Hoe Hi Hoe off to eat all the cake we go",  
"oh no you don't" Brendon says chasing us "you can't have the birthday cake yet".  
"we wern't going to, I was getting the black iced cupcakes Ray made, you know the ones which have stuff inside that looks like blood and it goes everywhere when you bite into them" Frank says making Brendon sit down,  
"good because I worked hard on that cake after I fought Ray in who was making one for our little emo child" Brendon says,  
"Frank! how do you know what they are like inside" Ray says running into the kitchen where Frank was standing guiltily.  
"hey am I not your little emo child too" Harm sulks,  
"yeah you are, you two are part of the Holy Emo trinity.....or whatever they call us.... family now" Brendon laughs.  
Frank was being mean and only let us have one cupcake each but he had two so I shoved one of his in my mouth and licked mine so he wouldn't eat it and ran back into the living room.  
Frank stole my cupcake and ate it making the creepy woman scream "EWWW SHE LICKED THAT YOU TRAMP".  
"Hey!" i say crossly, "Frank maybe a tramp but he is our tramp",  
"thanks...I guess?" Frank pats my head,  
"but you are so horrible to him" the creepy woman snaps,  
"we are only joking, aren't we Frank?, we love ya really" Harm says earning a squeeze from Frank.  
"I ain't no sponge" Harm sasses.  
"Cass this is Leah" Mikey introduces the creepy chavvy woman,  
"awww, this is sweet little Cassandra, happy birthday sweetheart, you are very tall for a ten year old"  
"and you are very short for a fifty year old" I smile sweetly,  
"I AM NOT FIFTY YOU LITTLE SHI...Sweetie" Leah screeches,  
"oh sorry you just don't look a day over fifty" I wink,  
"Oi wotchit bruvv she'll 'ave ya, she's bare fumin, gonna bang yer at she will init fam" Harm sniggers mocking Leah. "Leg it m8" Harm says still mocking her when Leah and Mikey glare at us.

"Cassandra, Harmony!" Mikey warns,  
"Oh snap, look at that, there you go, Where you at,........I mean he's using the full name now we're in for it" Harm says before we watch Leah drag Mikey out the room.  
"what did you actually just say?" Frank asks confused,  
"she said, hey friend you might want to look out for our friend leah over there is not very happy and if you aren't careful you may get a slap, then she said run" I explain,  
"oh" Frank says still confused,  
"are we going to stand here being boring or shall we get this party started" Uncle Gee smirks throwing a cupcake at Harm.  
We all have a cupcake throwing war,   
Uncle Gee, Brendon and Dallon were on one team and Harm and Frank were on my side, Ray was having a mental breakdown in the corner because we ruined his beautiful cakes he spent hours on and Mikey was god knows where, doing god knows what....probably Leah.....EWW NO NEVER MIND.  
We upturned the two tables in the living room and hid behind them, Frank had ran into the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the cakes, Uncle Gee had already taken half.  
"FIRE" Frank yells and all six of us jump up and throw the cakes at each other, I hit Dallon in the face twice and Brendon hits me on the shoulder with one.Uncle Gee completely missed me.  
When we were done we were about to put the tables back when we hear screeching.  
"what the heck" I say looking at Harm confused.  
"lets go!" Harm says and we walk out the room towards the awful noise.  
When we find it we open the door to Mikey's room to find Leah standing over him with one of her stilettos in her hand ready to strike Mikey who was curled up on the floor crying with scratch marks on his face from the bitches fake nails.  
"HEY DON'T YOU HURT THAT MIKEY" We yell,  
"don't you tell me what to do, and by god don't you come any closer, i'm too pretty to listen to you" Leah snarls.  
"pretty as in what? compared to a bin maybe" I say,  
"what!, anyway what was I saying" Leah says,  
Harm bursts out laughing "SHE SAID WAY!",  
"We come here to rescue Mirkir and what are you doing" I sigh,  
"SHE SAID WAAAAAAAAY" Harm laughs,  
"Damn you and your weakness for the 'w' word when you've had too much sugar" I sigh.  
"WAY" Harm laughs.  
"you know they say that Vampires will never hurt you....but I might" I say to Leah, walking closer to her in front of Mikey.


	12. Chapter 12 - Mama, we're all gonna die

I go up to Mikey to try and awkwardly comfort him, I'm really not good with people and emotions, whilst Harm stalks up to Leah.  
"Don't. Touch. Uncle. Mikey. Ever. Again." she spits at her  
"Why should I listen to you?" Leah spits back  
"Oh... you'll want to listen to me. Trust me." Harm smirks evilly,   
I ignore what they are doing so I can concentrate on my Mikey.  
"Cass, I ain't scared o' you." Leah says making me look up,  
"I'm Harmony... But everyone calls me Harm." she tells her  
"What a stupid nick name... why Harm?" Leah mocks.  
"Because of this. This is for hurting uncle Mikey." Harm says, kicking her in the stomach so she curls over. HA!  
"And this is because I can." I saw Harm slightly shove her so she loses her balance and falls out the now open window.  
I smirk at this as Harm explains "That's why they call me Harm."  
"...She fell... Honest." she says with a smug look on her face when she turns and sees us staring.  
"I think my foots broken." Leah whines from the ground.  
Harm and I yell the beginning of 'I'm Not Okay' because of an inside joke between us, before Ray runs into the room.  
He goes back out then a few seconds later comes back in with bandages moves me out the way and starts cleaning Mikey's cuts before putting a bandage around them.  
I look at Mikey, smile and place a plaster with a blue rabbit on a small cut on his forehead when Ray is done before  jumping out the window and landing on Leah.  
"Now it's definitely broken... Bitch." I laugh, I knew there was a reason I left my combat boot on today.

"wow I sure hope that doesn't happen to me" a woman laughs behind me,  
I blink before realizing who she is "OhMyUncleGee You are Lyn-Z, hey that rhymed",  
"yeah, do you listen to my band?" she asks smiling at me,  
"oh, wow this is awkward. No" I say scratching the back of my neck "i'mgonnagonow" I say before running back inside past Uncle Gee who ran past me towards Lyn-Z,  
"oi, yo Harm!"I call out grabbing her arm and dragging her down the stairs "LOOK!" I yell pointing at Lyn-Z who was now hugging Uncle Gee.   
"...Who is she?" Harm whispers to me, I look at her in shck about to sass her but Lyn-Z introduces herself before I can,  
"Hi, you must be Harmony. Gee's told me all sorts about you." She says "I don't know if you know me or not but I'm Lyn-Z. I'm his girlfriend." She smiles.  
Uh Oh her face drops.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yells yell. Everyone except me looks shocked at her, It is probably because they never heard her swear before, "Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I didn't know how you would take it." Uncle Gee answers  
"I don't think she's taking it very well babe." Lyn-Z says  
"Well, I'm going to talk with Frank." Harm says walking away and dragging Frank by the arm.   
Well that was rude!  
Uncle Gee brings out fish and chips for everyone. Well I only got chips because eww fish.  
"Gerard, could you pass the salt... or are you tryna hide that from me too?" Harm asks.  
"I'm not passing you anything until you stop being so moody." He answers.  
she groans and stands up snatching it from his hands and accidentally spilling it everywhere.   
"Can I have some food with my salt?" I sass.  
Harm doesn't laugh though sitting back down and putting her head in my hands.  
"Harmony, elbows off the table please." Uncle Gee asks. "Harmony." He says again, his voice becoming stern when she ignores him.  
I try to ignore what is going on focusing on my chips,  
"Harmony, what is the matter." Uncle Gee asks.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you lied." Harm says with sassy anger.  
OH CRAP!  
"Watch your tone of voice Harmony and I didn't lie, I just didn't completely tell the truth." Uncle Gee tries.  
"Which is called lying. At least Frank doesn't lie to me." she says.  
Frank starts to shuffle around, as if hiding something. "Does he?" she presses, looking at him.  
He begins to fidget more until he regrettably shakes his head, no.  
"What did you lie about?" Harm asks  
"Ermmm, I... I kinda maybe broke your phone but bought you a new one so you never knew... Also your eyeliner." He says.  
Idiot....  
"CAN I NOT TRUST ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE!" she yells, throwing myself from my chair and walking out the house.  
"ouch" I say overdramatically hurt.  
"Is this my fault? Does she hate me?" Lin-Z asks  
"No, she just hates being lied to currently she hates Uncle Gee." I reply.  
"Oh... I didn't know. If I knew I would have told her." Uncle Gee says,  
"I'll go look for her in an hour." I tell them  
"Why an hour?" Frank asks  
"Because Bucket Crunderdunder is on, also did you see what she just did to snotty arsed Leah?" I say bored,  
"Cass......I like you and all but....why can't you watch this at home?" Uncle Gee asks,  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHT, do not interrupt Sherlock, but yh If i go i'd miss parts so no" I say.  
When it finishes I decide to go home, but before I enter my house I yell "FRANK IERO SUCKS!"   
"oi" Frank says opening a window,  
"YEAH HE DOES!" Harm yells back  
"heeeeeeeeeeey" Frank complains nearly falling out the window.  
"JACKSEPTICEYE IS A TWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I yell again making Frank, who had only just recovered from nearly falling out the window, nearly fall out again,  
"don't Fall Out Boy" I snicker,  
"WHO THE FUCK!" Harm yells,  
"FOUND HER" I yell to Uncle Gee.


	13. Chapter 13 - But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?

"Hey Mikey...have you ever had that weird feeling that today is that day, you know like something will change or something" I ask, I woke up extremely early this morning so we are drinking coffee whilst watching the sun rise.  
"well, yes, I had that feeling when I first met you" he grins side hugging me,  
"yeah because I'm damn awesome ain't I" I smirk.  
I decided to wear my favourite outfit, black ripped skinny jeans, my 'Mikey Fucking Way' top, MCR seatbelt belt and Kobra Kid jacket and baseball boots.  
My dyed white hair is in its usual jagged style and I am wearing my fake stretcher with a spider similar to the killjoy one on it and my black sunglasses because why the hell not.   
I took another small sip of my coffee, being it was still rather hot, before looking out the window into Harm's house. No one would be awake at this time in the morning so I just sit there, with Mikey, feeling as though something will change. I don't know what yet, but I think it will happen soon. I look at the clock. 9:00 am. Time to set up the prank for Harm's birthday. It's a thing between us. The first time we met, I played a prank on her, but I didn't realize it was her birthday, so now every year on her birthday, I play pranks on her... Even though we've only known each other for a year and a month.  
I make it so that, everywhere looks empty. I place my phone on the coffee table in the living room. Then  go round to Gee's house and wake up him and Lyn-Z so we can go out and buy her cake and some presents. We were out for around 3 and a half hours, so we could finish the prank. I look into the window to see if Harmony was there or at her house. I see her looking around the living room, probably for my phone.   
I indicate for Gee, Lyn-Z, Mikey, Frank and Ray to go through Gee's house and across the board that is balanced between our windows. At first, Mikey and Ray are reluctant to go over it, but I convince them that it's alright. Once they're over, I go over and look at my watch, seeing that it is ten minutes to one o'clock. I get into bed like everyone said they would, but I start feeling extremely tired, so I decide to just sleep instead of just pretending. And that was the last time I ever opened my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 - Just Sleep

"It's been... 24 years, since I last saw you. Oh, Happy 41st birthday by the way."  
"I may be a ghost, but that doesn't mean I don't feel old. Thanks for that."  
"From me, the kids, the husband, mum and dad and even Bandit."  
"Just because I've been ghosting everywhere, doesn't mean I know who these people are."  
"I always remember you used to rub it in how you were older than me."  
"OH MEMORIES! WHERE'D YOU G- Oh... sorry."   
"I didn't mind though, being you were my first ever friend."  
"Do you even hear me . Do you even lift bruh... I mean see me.. bruh."   
"You know, sometimes when I go to sleep at night, I kinda wanna wake up and to be back in the orphanage,"  
"Wooh Wooh! Next stop Crazy Town."   
"With you and the rest of those fuck faces."  
"S'cuse you, potato glue. That's trademarked by yours truly. I need to stop speaking, you can't hear me."   
"At this point, I'd prefer to be back in the orphanage with everyone right now. Instead of kneeling here, getting my knees all dirty."  
"Sorry for dying. Jeez."    
"By the way, everyone is pretty over you now. Even Georgia."  
"If I could pick things up right now I'd flip shit."  
"I kinda lost contact with her when Gee, Lin-z and I moved out of town."  
"What about Mirkir? You can't leave the Mirkir."  
"Every weekend, I always came back to visit uncle Mikey, to make sure he was okay."  
"He tried to visit me once to... Oh sorry, that was a bit dark wasn't it?"  
"I don't know how he managed to stay so... so stable about this."  
"he did't... But I told him I'd whoop his ass if he ever tried that stunt again. HE can hear me."  
"But, I did catch him crying about you once."  
"I stopped talking to him because people thought he was going crazy."  
"He was making me coffee, surprisingly,"  
"What a shocker."  
"and I went to look in your room. Nothing had moved, apart from..."  
"Me?"  
"Nevermind."  
"It was me."  
"Anyway, when I went back downstairs, uncle Mikey was sitting there with aunty Kristin , you'd like her."  
"Yeah, I actually do. I met her... she screamed."  
"she has our personality. Wait what was I saying..."  
"You were talking about Mikey."  
"I don't remember."  
"Neither."  
"I don't really visit aunt Kristin anymore. I don't think she really like me,"  
"If you about that bullshit please don't remind me... Sorry, I started to channel my inner Miley Cyrus then. That came in like a wrecking ball... I'll stop now."  
"But to be honest not very many people do."  
"But we can't stop. And we won't stop. But I will stop because I don't know anymore of the lyrics."  
"When I did visit, I'd only ever tell her about all of our adventures together, being you didn't really get a chance to tell her yourself."  
"ADVENTURE TIME. COME ON GRAB YOUR FRIENDS. WE'LL GO TO VERY DISTANT LANDS. WITH CASS THE GHOST AND HARMONY THE HUMAN THE FUN WILL NEVER END! IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!"  
"I think, she thought I was making stuff up, but I only ever told her things that happened. I may have changed them slightly, but that's just what I do ya know."  
"Well you were a compulsive liar."   
She giggles a little to herself, before her face drains of all emotions again.  
"I haven't smiled properly in such a long time. I never had the courage to visit you until now."  
"I know. You fucktard."  
"I have so much to tell you now though. So, I have a husband."  
"Is it of the male variety?"  
"Three kids."  
"Owch, bet that hurt. Glad it's you, and not me."   
"and Gee and Lin-Z are still alive and together."  
"No shit sherlock....damn it I missed season four....oh no wait i havent it is still not out"  
"My husband is called Harrison, and I'm also a Ribble again. His full name was Harrison Ribble, so I'm back to being Harmony Ribble."   
"you did that on purpose no?"  
"No one really calls me Harm any more."  
"...I do GHOST LIVES MATTER!"  
"Then there's my three children. The youngest is a boy, Harrison called him Mitch,"  
"Wait... Isn't that your dads cat?"  
"the middle child is out little Teresa. I know you always wanted a little girl called Teresa,"  
"Is she a saint or a sinner."   
"and then there's the oldest. I decided to call her-"  
"Hyphen... what are you, a celebrity?"  
Before she could tell me the name of this mystery child, a voice comes through  
"Mum, come on! Granddad is waiting!" She yells  
"Give me a minute Cass." Harm tells the voice  
"I've given you longer than a minute. Wait a second."  
"That was her now. Yes, I named her after you, Cass."  
"Did you really? I never noticed with the fact she's called Cass."  
"She's sixteen now."  
"SNAP!"  
"The age you will be forever in that hole..."  
"Way to be such a downer. Huh, get it... Way?"  
"I'm sorry, Cass but I gotta go now."  
"So soon? What a bitch."  
"Dad is waiting for me. We're gonna go for a meal to celebrate your birthday."   
"Without me! Again, what a bitchhhhhhhhhhh."   
"I can't wait to see you again. I still have so much to say..."  
"This covosation is feeling very one sided." she gets up off her knees and places flowers in front of my gravestone. Awe, look at that, they're my favourite flowers, lillys. And they're dead. Hashtag relatable. Harm also places a card infront and a small present. A little box, that, inside, has the last ever picture of me and her together.  
"Huh, now we match." She says, pulling the little locket I gave to her for when I died. Wow, something you didn't actually lose for once.  
"It's not like I can open it or anything."    
"I haven't took this off since you gave it to me for my 16th birthday." she says, putting it back underneath her t-shirt. "Goodbye, for now friend... I'll miss you." she says turning around and slowly walking away  
"Obviously... ObviouGEE! Ayyyyye!"  
I look at the cemetary gates to see Harm's daughter Cass standing there.  
"You're... You're a ghost." She stammers  
"Who you gonna call?" I laugh noticing she has a phone in her hands. "Dun nu nu nu nu nu Please don't."   
"Who are you?"   
"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose!"  
"You're Cass. Aren't you? You're my aunty Cass." She realises  
"No, I'm your uncle Steve... Rogers. Funilly enough, my granddad was called Steve Rogers... My granddad was Captain America." I laugh  
"Mum's been a wreck over you. Why do you show yourself to me, not her?" She questions  
"Listen here, turtle I'm big, you're small. I'm old you're young. I'm tall you're short. I'm dead, you're alive... oh... awwe."  
"I'll be right back. MUM!"  
"Gotta Shoop. BYE!"   
"COWARD!" Live Cass shouts  
"Nupe, Dems the rulez." I tell her  
"Since when did you give a shit about the rules?" Cass asks  
"Since, I follow the rules or I ain't a floaty ghosty no more... Also LANGUAGE peasant."  
"CASS! SWIGGITY SWOOTY SHIFT YOUR BOOTY INTO THIS CAR!" Harm shouts.  
"Bye, Peasant." I say  
"Bye Peasant." Cass says  
"Result. Here starts corruption. I'll be seeing you Cass." I say then disappear.  
"What do yo-" Cass starts, but then realises I've already gone.   
"CASS!" Harm shouts.  
"COMING!" Cass yells back.


End file.
